legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P14/Transcript
(Richie is seen waking up the next morning as he feels something inside of his bed with him) Richie: Hm? What the hell...? (Richie gets up and finds nothing in his bed) Richie: What's...? (Richie notices a green fluid dripping from his shirt as he lifts it up, finding Charlie bonded to him but clearly asleep as Richie looks stunned as he tries to get out of bed slowly and quietly) Richie: Ooooh boy... (Richie slowly walks over to his dresser, moving as slow as possible in order to not wake Charlie up as he puts on his bracelet) Richie: Okay, now all I gotta do is find my sonic disks. (Richie walks out the door and closes it as quietly as possible as he walks down to his workshop) Richie: Now where are they? (Richie looks around silently as he tries to find the disks before he spots them across the table) Richie: Aha! (Richie turns before accidentally knocking down a wrench onto the floor, creating a loud noise as he stiffens up in fear. Yawning is then heard) Charlie: Hm? What's going on? (Charlie pops his head out of Richie's shoulder as he sees him stopped from reaching for the disk) Charlie: Oh I see what's going on... Richie: H-Hey Charlie! I see you're awake. Charlie:..... Richie: You uhhh...You okay buddy? Charlie: Richie are you trying to force me off of your body? Richie: Uhhhhh..... Charlie: I thought so. (Charlie goes back inside Richie) Richie: NO WAIT CHARLIE PLEASE DON'T!! Charlie: *voice* Admit that you weren't trying to split from me! Richie: Dude I swear I wasn't! I was just trying to find them for later! Charlie: *sigh* Fantastic... (Richie looks confused) Charlie: *voice* Everything you just said was wrong. Richie: It's the truth! Charlie: *voice* I'm connected to you Richie. I can feel your thoughts. I know that everything you just said...was nothing more than a simple fabrication. Richie:.... L-Look Charlie please! Let me explain all right?! Charlie:.... *voice* Well? Richie: Well you see uhhh, I'm having that entry exam today so I can get into school. I needed the sonic disks in case something were to go down that required some kind of extreme sonic blast. Charlie:..... Richie: I don't know which hero they're pulling on me but either way, it's best to be prepared. Charlie: *voice* Hmmm, well I do agree it is fair reasoning to assume that you'd need the disks to battle a hero. Sonic attacks are just as effective on humans as they are on my species. (Richie breaths a sigh of relief) Ricie: See? That's what I- Charlie: Although, considering everything that happened last time we bonded and how you said you wouldn't let it happen again, I find this truth a bit hard to swallow. Richie: *thinking* Oh crap... Charlie: Oh, was that hesitation I sensed? Odd I must say. Either way it won't matter, you're in the clutches of Vapor now. Richie: No...No come on man, I told you everything! Charlie: You know this makes me wonder, I should go into the field of interrogation. It seems my pheromones and shifting attack could prove useful against targets we seek info from. And you're my perfect test dummy! Richie: Oh hell... (Miles then enters the room) Miles: Hey Richie you ready yet? (Richie turns around as he looks at Miles smiling nervously) Richie: Oh hey Miles! Um, yeah. Everything's going well so far. Miles: Oh well that's good man. Anyway, just try to hurry though, we don't have much- (Richie begins to giggle quietly) Miles: Richie? You okay? Richie: Oh yeah man, just fine! Just...thought of something funny was all. Miles: Anyway...You're gonna be fighting a Pro the teachers picked out to match your skill and- (Richie giggles again as Miles stares confused) Miles: Richie are you sure you're okay? Richie: Y-Yeah! Just...a really funny joke I was thinking about! (Miles appears suspicious) Miles: Okay then, allow me to finish speaking then. Alongside fighting the hero, I'll be your- (Richie giggles again) Miles: Teammate. Richie: Sorry. Miles: Is the joke really that funny? Richie: Oh...You know it! (Miles looks down at Richie's gut as green slime is seen crawling inside his shirt) Miles: I see... Richie: Yep! Miles: Then would you like to let me in on this "joke"? Richie: Uhhhh...No. Miles: And why's that? Richie: I'm the only one that gets it. Miles: That's what you think. (Miles quickly activates and throws one of his disks at Richie, sticking to his stomach as Charlie is heard screaming in pain before launching himself into a wall) Richie: You...You knew? Miles: After awhile, his shifts become accidental. Plus, he's not very good at hiding. Charlie: Hey, he deserved it this time! Miles: How so? Charlie: He tried to force me off of his body while I was sleeping! Miles: Really now? Well that doesn't sound very nice. Richie: Miles? Charlie: I was just trying to rest after yesterday. Miles: Don't worry Charlie, I can understand. What say you come along to school with us? Richie: Huh? Charlie: Whoa really?! Miles: Yeah, Richie can carry you there! Richie: MILES! Charlie: Awesome! (Charlie rebonds with Richie who stares stunned) Richie: Why me...? Miles: Don't worry, his accidental shifts are short. You'll live on the way there. (Richie activates his suit) Richie: I hope you're right. Charlie: *voice* You seem to think that I do it on purpose. Richie: You do. Charlie: *voice* Well from here on out, if you feel it it's accidental. Richie: Alright... Miles: Anyway, you ready partner? Richie: Let's do it. (Richie and Miles go to high five before Richie stumbles back giggling) Richie: Charlie! Charlie: Sorry! (Richie walks back up to Miles as the two high five) Miles: Let's go Rich! Richie: Alright! (Richie and Miles head out and join up with the other Defenders on the way) Izuku: Miles! Uraraka: There you guys are! Miles: Sorry we took so long to catch up. There was an...incident in the workplace. Shoto: What kind of incident? (Charlie's head pops out of Richie's shoulder) Charlie: Hi! Izuku: Charlie? Miles: He wanted to come and watch Richie's test. Uraraka: Oh hey, that's what we're doing too! Richie: Really? Tenya: We all have to see if you really can match up with the rest of us. Richie: What do you mean? Do you guys not remember the beach? Jiro: I'd rather not. Richie: Maybe I've proved it to you, but I still gotta show everyone else what Ant-Man can really do! Izuku: I'm sure you'll do great man! Mina: It'll definitely be interesting with you around. Charlie: This is gonna be sick! Richie: Please just try to control yourself Charlie. I don't wanna mess this up. Charlie: I told you, they'll only be accidents. Richie: They better. Miles: As long as I'm helping you out, I think you'll get in. Richie: How much are you allowed to help out? Miles: I'm able to give you information, nothing else. Richie: Seriously? Miles: It's your fight man. You gotta win, not me. Richie: Well, then it's a good thing I brought my Advanced Suit. Izuku: You finished it? Richie: It's been finished, I just had to adjust the suit's modifications. Momo: What kind of modifications? Richie: That's a surprise for later. (The heroes continue to walk until they reach U.A where they walk up to the building as Pro Heroes are seen watching them) Miles: I uhhh, I think they're here for you Richie. Richie: Perfect. All Might: Young Richie Adams! Welcome to U.A.! Richie: Wow. Thanks All Might. From you that means alot. Miles: I've got him all warmed up for his entrance exam All Might. We're ready to see what he can do against the real deal. Richie: As if beating the entire class wasn't enough, I'm just ready to broaden the horizon. So who am I fighting? Midnight, Eraser, maybe the man himself? Charlie: *voice* Your confidence is getting you again Richie. Richie: It's not confidence, just sheer curiosity. Charlie: *voice* If you say so. All Might: *Laughs proudly* I admire that confidence of yours young Adams! But no, you won't be fighting me! We picked a special opponent for you! Someone we felt would fit with your shirking power. Richie: Really? Charlie: *Voice* Who could they have gotten? Richie: Whoever it is, I don't want it spoiled. Ant-Man always prefers his surprises over anything else. Miles: You sure? I mean if you're not careful you could end up fighting someone who- Richie: Relax Miles, remember when I told you about Rhino? I knew barely anything about him at first and I still won our fight. Miles: Only because he was more concerned about structural damage than you. Richie: The structural damage was a side effect. Now then, what's say we get started? Miles: I'd say it's best man. Izuku: We'll be watching you guys from the monitoring room. Uraraka: Good luck Richie! Richie: Thanks, I feel like I'll need it. (Richie and Miles walk inside. It then cuts to the two inside of an abandoned city as Richie is seen equipping his Advanced Suit) Miles: Nice tech man. Where'd you get it? Richie: Having a Respected Hero in your family gives you some pretty nice access to military tech. (Richie turns toward Miles as he shows off his suit) Richie: A suit made of Kevlar and nanites is the perfect combination of armor. Miles: Jeez, I'll have to ask you for upgrades next time I need them. Richie: Yeah. (The two walk down the street looking around) Richie: So, what do you think we're dealing with? Miles: Not sure. I wasn't told much on the way inside. Richie: Maybe it'll be someone powerful. I don't want to be wasting any potential here. Miles: *sigh* Tú y tu orgullo hombre. (You and your pride man.) Richie: Hey! I don't have that much pride! Miles: I was just kidding! Richie: Well anyway, we need to- (The ground suddenly shakes) Richie: Huh? Miles: What was that? (The ground shakes some more as they hear what sounds like something coming) Richie: Are those.... Foot steps???? Miles: They didn't...Not for you. Richie: Huh? Miles: I think I figured it out. I know who they sent for you. Richie: Who? (A hand is seen grabbing onto the side of a building as the two look on stunned) Richie: Is....Is that? Miles: Oh god.... (The giant pulls itself as the person reveals themselves to be Mt. Lady, currently in her giant form. She looks down and sees Richie and Miles) Mt. Lady: Hello down there! Richie: Are you kidding me right now!? Mt. Lady!? Miles: I guess this is what All Might meant by a "fitting" opponent for your shirking power. Richie: How does that match my shrinking Gift!? Miles: Uhhhh.... Richie: It's fine it's fine, we can manage. I just don't see how shrinking will do much good in this situation. Miles: Maybe that's the point. Maybe the reason she fits is cause she's the opposite of you. She grows, you shirk. Its like they say "Opposites Attract". (Richie is about to retort when he stops to think about it) Richie:.... You know what that makes sense. Mt. Lady: Hey! (The two look at Mt. Lady in surprise) Mt. Lady: Are we doing this or what?! I got things to do! Richie: You got a plan? Miles: Well maybe we could- (A car suddenly flies at Richie as he shrinks underneath it and regrows) Richie: WHOA! THAT WAS CLOSE Miles: What do we do? Charlie: *voice* This isn't gonna be good for us. (The others are seen watching through a large monitor) Izuku: So, it's a battle of opposites huh? Uraraka: Interesting! (Back with the two as Richie realizes something) Richie: Charlie, separate! (Charlie separates from Richie and runs over to Miles) Charlie: What are you gonna do? Richie: I'm making this fight fair! (Richie pulls out a small device connected to his suit) Richie: Let's even the odds a little! (Richie pushes the button, causing him to reverse the effect of his Gift as he grows instead of shrinking) Miles: Whoa dude! Charlie: Holy crap! Richie: Alright, now we're talking! (Richie looks around as the other heroes are seen stunned) Mina: Whoa... Izuku: He grew! Uraraka: But how? (Miles is seen as he tries to yell for Richie) Miles: Richie, what the hell is this?! Richie: It's my special ability! It overwrites the effect of my Gift and reverses it, causing me to grow instead of shrink! May all who face me call this form...Giant-Man! (Miles is seen disappointed) Miles: Really? Richie: It's a work in progress! (Richie turns to face Mt. Lady) Richie: Now then, where were we then? Mt. Lady: HEY HOLD ON A MINUTE! I WAS TOLD I WAS TO FIGHT A BOY WHO CAN SHIRNK! WHAT IS THIS!? Richie: In case you weren't paying attention, I just reversed the eefect of my Gift. As a result, I gain quite the advantage over many opponents. You may grow in size, but when I do it I gain a boost to strength and agility. In other words, this fight belongs to Giant-Man now! Miles: Incredible! Charlie: This is awesome! (Mt. Lady growls as her eye twitches. Richie looks down at Miles and Charlie) Richie: Get ready guys! Watch me win this fight ea- (Not paying attention, Mt. Lady rips off half a building, swings it at Richie, which hits causing him to go flying into another building) Mt. Lady: Don't get cocky brat! Charlie: That had to hurt. Richie:... *Gets up* Yeah... Okay that hurt... (Richie suddenly grabs a nearby semi truck and tosses it at Mt. Lady, knocking her back) Richie: But nothing a brat like me can't handle! Okay then Lady, you're about to feel the ant's bite! Miles: Whoa dude. Mt. Lady: I'll show you a bite! Richie: Bring it! (Richie and Mt. Lady charge each other before Richie punches her in the jaw as she smacks him to the ground. He then gets up before kicking her across the city. Miles is seen swinging up to a rooftop to get a better view as Charlie separates from him) Miles: So cool! (The heroes are seen in the monitoring room) Izuku: Whoa, this is awesome! Mina: Who knew he could do this kind of thing with his power! (Richie is seen rushing toward Mt. Lady. Just as he gets close enough, Mt. Lady sweeps her leg, knocking Richie on his back. She gets up and goes for an elbow drop which Richie rolls out the way of) Charlie: Its like a giant monster fight!! (Richie is seen charging in before he tackles Mt. Lady to the ground) Richie: You underestimated me Lady! (Richie picks Mt. Lady up and lifts her above his head) Richie: But for now... (All the other heroes and Pro Heroes are seen staring in shock as Richie throws Mt. Lady into the ground) Richie: I'm taking this victory! Miles: WOOOOOO!!! Charlie: That's what I'm talking about! (The heroes in the monitoring room are seen shocked) Uraraka: Whoa! Tenya: Such an impressive display of strength! All Might: He may be hero material yet. (Richie is seen gasping for air as he deactivates his suit and reverts to normal size. Miles and Charlie join his side) Charlie: Richie, that was amazing! Miles: You actually did it man! Richie: So...What do I win then? Miles: Well, I can definitely say that you're getting in man! Richie: Heh...Nice. (Richie suddenly collapses and passes out) Miles: Richie?! Richie are you okay?! Charlie: I uhhh, I think he may have went too long as Giant-Man Miles. Miles: Well, he's still alive. Maybe we should get him to the nurse, she can help him out. Charlie: It may not be perfect, but his Giant Form is amazing to watch! Miles: It was like watching a giant monster movie as a kid! Charlie: Yeah! Miles: Anyway, let's get him out of here. Help me carry him would you? (Miles and Charlie lift Richie up and carry him away as a faint smile can be seen on his face. Richie had now finally joined his best friend as a student in U.A) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts